Mania
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, LightMisa] There are lots of things about Misa that Light tolerates; there are some things that he won't.


**Title:** Mania

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing:** Light/Misa

**Rating: **Hard R.

**Word Count:** 609

**Summary/Description: **There are lots of things about Misa that Light tolerates; there are some things that he won't.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Errr, no spoilers? Takes place after Chapter 58. And, uh, there's sex. Actually, that's all there is.

**A/N:** 31 days, February 19th:_ and every creature shall be purified_. ljgdkf I'm not sure how good I am at Light POV… especially non-amnesiac Light. Tell me how I did?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Death Note_, it would have only been up to Chapter 57. The backside who wrote Chapter 58 and onwards can DIE.

* * *

It annoys Light that Misa likes to talk even during sex. For him, it is a purely functional procedure, but one that he wants and enjoys all the same. It is irritating that he is like everyone else in this aspect, but he has needs, and he cannot ignore them or curb them all the time. It is part of the reason why he has Misa; her undying devotion and love for him only makes things all the more easy.

He just wishes she would _shut up_, though.

"What does Light think it will be like, mmm?" she asks, gasping as Light suckles on one of her pink, pert nipples, rolling the hardened nub between his teeth and his tongue. "What will it be like, when Kira rules the world?"

Light narrows his eyes, but he doesn't answer. He takes one of her hands, and drags it down to his penis. He hisses in pleasure as she readily presses her thumbs into the already dripping slit, and works her other hand between their bodies to cup his balls. A breath catches in his throat, and he hardens further in her hands. At least she's good at this.

"Misa thinks it's going to be _perfect_," Misa says, stroking and pumping him. She bites her lips as he mouths at her neck and palms her breast. "No more killing, no more fighting, no more…"

She trails off into a moan as Light presses a thumb into her. She is wet enough, he decides. Impatiently, he grabs both of her wrists with one of his hands, and pins them above her head. He pushes one of her legs to the side and throws the other over his shoulder, and takes a moment to position himself before driving into her with one thrust.

Misa groans loudly, and Light grits his teeth to keep himself from doing much the same. _Fuck_, but she is tight, and hot. One of his hands has a firm handle on the creamy skin of her waist, and she is already beginning to bruise. Her breasts jump with every forceful thrust that he makes, and her pink lips part to better accommodate the heated breaths that leave her mouth in pants.

"Oh Light," she murmurs, and tries to lift her upper body to kiss him. He obliges her, leaning down to capture her lips hungrily. He can taste her strawberry lip-gloss as his tongue sweeps over her lips, and jabs into her mouth. She moans, and opens her mouth wider.

Light feels the sweat gathering at his brow. He tightens his grip on her waist as he pulls away to watch her body, flushed pink and heavy with arousal. She writhes under him, and Light begins to move faster, hips jerking and pistoning.

"Oh Light," Misa breathes again, barely coherent. "It's going to be_perfect_. You, at the top of the world, and Misa will be right there at your side, and no one will be able to touch us." His brows furrow, because she's _talking_ again, but she doesn't notice as she wriggles one of her hands free from his hold so that she can touch herself. Light watches as she thumbs at her clit, and feels the heat tighten in his stomach. 

Misa is panting.

"It'll be perfect," she continues, "not even _God_ will be able to—"

Finally, Light releases the arm that he still has imprisoned over her head and claps a hand over her mouth. He leans down to hiss in her ear.

"Be quiet. I _will_ be God."

And then he comes, teeth edged and hips shaking as he erupts inside of her.

* * *

**A/N:** 8/ Y U GOTTA B LIKE DAT LIGHT?

:3? Comments loved. 


End file.
